


Streching the limits of a Lovesick Bunny (Stalker/Yandere Judy AU)

by TheSukn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Lovesickness, Masturbation, Spying, Stalker, Yandere, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSukn/pseuds/TheSukn
Summary: A lovesick Bunny is preoccupied that her writer fox finds out who is the famous serial killer, so she has to get a little creative.Inspired by SpazzieBunnie's work in the AUOriginal idea by a-wh-b https://another-wildehopps-blog.tumblr.com/post/175318337292/doodles-from-3-am-to-now-517-pmim-going-to
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. The Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inside The Thoughts Of A Love Obsessed Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676015) by SpazzieBunnie. 



Content and comfort are so alien to me that, it took me a minute and forty two seconds to truly wake from my slumber and remember where I am...

Oh! that's right I'm under my lover fox. Well, under his bed actually, not really in contact with his fur or under the pressure of his holy breaths (but that would be just too heavenly to not fantasize about). You is not even aware that I sneaked in your flat like I always do. Snuggling on the carpet covered in your dirty clothes, warm and delighted just under the place where you rest peacefully.

Absent were the cracks in my mind and the voices of hurt, I am surrounded by your healing scent. Nick no one could begging to grasp how much I love you. I allow myself a quietly sigh out, this is where I belong.

Wait... there is something wrong... Huh? What is that swaying sound? Its like the squeaking made by a faulty spring coil inside the barrel of a old Avtomat Kalashnikova that gave me the upper hand over that stupid bufalo-butt in the shot out last weekend, but much more bigger. What could it be?

As I put more attention to this weird squeaking I also notice how intense is your heart beat just above where mine is, 180 bpm? That's way to high for you... are you having a heart attack? No please don't, you can't leave me like this.

I have to help him I have to come out...but before I did, I also notice your moans and heavy breathing and the pumping sound synchronized with the bed's squeal. Maybe you are just woke from a bad dream or you are scratching an itch?

If it were that and not a stroke, you would hate me if come out, right? And I can't have that either. What do I do? What do I do? Please Nick give me a sing that you are okay.

Stupid bunny, how could you forget? The spy cameras you hid to check on your Nick. Please be okay, please be okay... I repeat over and over as the app in my phone loads the live feed. And at the instant I saw it, I put the screen down and covered my shout to choke a cry of surprise. "Eep!"

I saw it! you were... you are... touching yourself.

I can't believe it, after all this time I'd watch over you, this is the first time I really broke your privacy. I had always let you alone in the shower or toilet (except for an ear on alert, after all I can't let you fall or drown in the bathtub. I've seen that happening all too much frequent, but not exactly what you'll call an accident) and also I have notice once or twice before that you would do this and I try so hard to look away, I promise I do. But... But for me to see you like this! When we are not married yet, not even boyfriend and girlfriend, not even had our first kiss! and I saw it!

I'm the worst.

Nick, how could you ever forgive me?

"Mmmhm" I hear you deep purring moan, this how you sound while doing it, definitely.

The smell of your musk is intensifying, it's just the way your trousers smell, so intoxicating, so good. And I can hear your fur ruffling against where you are pumping your crotch. Where your fox-hood that I just saw is! Nick, It is so _devilish_ red!

With you doing something like this just above me it's just too much... Would you be thinking on me, maybe? Please tell me you are thinking about me, about having me. About doing it to me.

I feel weird, would this be how the other Does feels for their mates?, How a 'normal' Doe feels like.

'Mmnh' Nick I can feel my tights tingling. Yes, because my body loves you... It wants to please you. It wants to be the one that satisfies all your needs, my fox. With you over me like this, it's almost like if we were doing it, Nick. Doing... sex. I cal feel my pulse throbbing for you and my mind sniping. Nick I want you so bad.

I can hear your heartbeat even faster now and your panting moans and your quicker pumping. 'Mmmh' Nick are you going to finish soon? Please do it inside my belly, I want your babies. Soon we will marry, and we can have sex for real, and I will bear your kits, and I'll be so happy. I itch so bad for you.

"Mmhaa, mmhaaa."

Your moaning it's louder now. Did you just?... Oh Nick! What a bad boy you are, to finish before your lover is so rude. But because this is our first I will forgive you, this time.

'Sniff-sniff' This new smell is... Is this how you seed smells? I love it! I want it! Ugh I can't take it any more I'm going out... Nick you wouldn't mind, would you? If I do it? If I come out? I bet the sight of you bunnylove would get you ready for another round, right? right?

*Sigh* "I really need to find a vixen or something."

Wha... What did you...? I'm crashing hard on reality just now. A VIXEN!? What about me Nick!? I am here for you, don't you see? ALWAYS here. And you are thinking of a damn vixen!! It is that you don't see my like that? God why was I not born a vixen? Why I'm so broken? Why you do me this to me Nick? The sinking rage revolting in the base of my stomach it's just to much to bare. WHY NICK!? WHY!?

...Of course! You don't know I'm here... And...And...

You said 'or something'? You mean a mate that its not necessarily a fox, don't you? Are you into inter-species? are you into preyo? into bunnies? into me? But maybe you are, maybe this could be my chance. I only have to get rid of any stupid bitch that may try to take you away from me like I always do, maybe I can even wear the pelt of one of those whore-vixens to appear more desirable to you and then I.. I will... confess... confess my undying love to you.

No, wait remember one step at the time Judy, I have to find a chance to tell you that I like you, and then ask you to be my boyfriend. You wouldn't mind that I confess first, would that be okay? I'm so scared Nick I need you, I really need you and I'm so scared of loosing you, of loosing my mind.

I flinched when hear the door shouting close. What!? Is it 8:35 already? This is the time you leave for work as always. Oh! I see I must have spaced out again, and you already took your bath and had your breakfast and it's time for you to go. You also leave the glass half full of water on your night stand for me, as hallways. I'm sorry Nick I'll be more careful to watch over you.

I thank Lord Frith as I wipe my tears form anger, joy and hope, as I cling to My Nick-doll I made out of your trimmed fur.

I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you happy. I'll keep you for me.


	2. The hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a short strip comic by another-wildehopps-blog
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/another-wildehopps-blog

\-----The hit

Nick, today you had showed me something I'd never expected.

It was after our arranged by 'serendipity' meeting at your favorite cafe in your favorite table by the window because you just 'casually' spot me as I was passing by pure 'chance'. It's so cheesy, and yet so magical, that the butterflies in my belly wouldn't stop bubbling all the while.

After that little conversation at the cafe you said you wanted to show me something. You were so secretive, so confidential, while you were leading the way to what I knew was your work place. I felt so glad that we are at this stage of our relationship were we start sharing our secrets or at least you trust me enough to share yours. It's not that I don't want to give in and expose all of my true self to you, but you know how it is. And now I'm so scared of loosing you if I do. I have to keep it from you, so you won't hate me, so you can love me as much as I love you. Please be patient with me, Nick. Love is still a thing just too new for me.

Where was I? Oh right! When we got to your office you said "Carrots, you can't tell anyone about this."

And at the time I was thinking that 'Carrots' it's such a cute lover name for you to give me Nick, it makes me feel so special./Yes anything for you my love/. "...Ok."

"I've began my own investigation on this killer!"

That predatory determination in your eyes it's so scary and sexy and... What did you just said? "...What?"

"Look!" You continued as you open up your office's door to reveal the link chart with all of the maulings I've done, you had worked in it so much and you got all the links right, and some of that info was coming from me. I'm so proud of your hard work... But it means that this trail... leads to my favorite hide out burrow.

"I got good leads!" Shit! Actually a lot of it is what I've told you. I mean you had to know all of the wrongs I have made good for you, how could I keep my self to show how much I worship you?

When you notice my distress (bless your good nature for reading me so easily) You softly said. "You know, I actually feel pity for this mammal." As you were eyeing me with those weary eyes, full of sentiment. You are like an angel to me Nick.

"Pity?"

"More like compassion. I think that a mammal that goes off his way killing like this..." Sigh* "Had never feel what love is." Then you looked away like longing that love for yourself, all that love I have stored for you.

But everything I've done, I did it for you, to keep you from harms way, to avenge you, to clean this hellish city from all those monster that want to get to you. All all those speciests bastards that got what they deserve, and all those girls that hited on you would have end up hurting you bad. Only I can truly appreciate you, don't you see I do all this awful things for love, true love for you.

"What.. what do you mean?" I was trembling.

"I mean that this murderer can't feel what love is because he never had been loved back." I had, I have your love, and I've had my family's too. "Or more likely doesn't know how to."

How to love? You mean, like how normal people do? "Do you... know how to love?" What is this feeling? Heart-shattering yet warming at the same time. Is this how you truly feel towards the killer, towards my true self?

"Well I think so. What ever motives this person has, I'm sure are not that of a sane person."

Could it possibly be that you know its me and you are trying to help me to be better? To heal my shattered bits? To be love-worthy?


	3. The heat

\---------The heat

And now here I am looking at you on my heart photo necklace (my sweet sweet fox) waiting for the window to hit my current target gets open. I like this kind of risky missions, dressing up, blend in, hit without being notice, get away as fast as possible with out raising suspicion, it's so thrilling, makes me feel like I'm a vigilante or a super hero vanquishing the filth of society.

I did my homework thoughtfully again, I don't want any mistakes to happen after all I just a tiny bunny surrounded by colossal brutes, one hit and I'm out, and I can't relay on my lucky star for everything, I have to craft my art like a master smith or a great composer or unrecognized but gifted writer. All my movements coldly calculated.

The scum in turn for cleaning its a hippo with a non-ironically large mouth, Jeez! Why its always falling into stereotypes with the mammals of this city? Turns out my client asked for a particular painful and very public execution but also keep the veil in the eyes of everyone present but the target, some sort of humiliating and sadistic stuff. I'm sure my client will be near by, even sitting within eye sight of the snitchy blob of fat.

What I could gather about tonight's target (aside from the typical mob boss, torturing and drugs and what not) is that this particular mammal started false rumors about my client's wife and their reputation it's at the floor now. I don't understand this gossip thing why would he gain by spreading lies like that? Could it be because of money? That is more often than not the reason behind all my contracts. Or maybe its to get a laugh? Well he wont be laughing when I'd accomplished my mission.

If someone were to defame you like this I would make them eat their own guts out. He definitely deserves the punishment I've been tasked to apply.

9:54, it's almost time. I look my self in the mirror before I go out, not even you _my_ _lovely_ _fox_ , would recognize your Judy like this, I wearing a turf wing, dark colored contacts and my fur is dyed in cream and light blonde, just a normal looking bunny in waitress costume of this owned-by-the-target fancy downtown restaurant. Who would suspect poisonous cocktail made to bypass sniffers and just barely potent enough? Although knifes are my favorite, I can't carry one large enough (2'5'' or almost half my size) to be able to reach deep enough and keep it unnoticed, too many thugs wannabe bodyguards.

I walk around pretending I'm like anyone else, you know, some times I do feel different in this sorts of jobs, like if I were not broken, like if I could just take any other mammal's place and be calm, be just right. But I know that not possible, that I'm different and must endure it.

Its show time, and She is not me any more, just any other dumb bunny too cute and pure to be any threat. She is just a mask, a tool to be used. She doesn't matter.

Seventeen seconds to hit mark.

The 'naive' doe approaches its target head on.

Thirteen seconds.

She sways her hips and winks her eyes to soften its prey's defenses.

Eleven seconds.

She presents the massive 'on the house dessert' crowned by a special purple cherry. Its only fitting that a slanderer dies by his mouth, isn't it?.

Seven seconds.

So good so far, the stage and players on the right place.

Three seconds.

And has the last move is to be made, one of the escorts (a buff-up baribusa) snatches inadvertently at her, lifting her form the ground and flipping the mortal dish over the table cloth. I can't hear him but his lips clearly spell 's-n-i-f' and 'p-o-i-s-s-o-n' and 'a-s-s-a-s-s-i-n'. There's no fighting, just surrender. That and anger and surprise on the target's table, everywhere else is either feigned or real ignorance. It doesn't matter.

One second.

Unnoticed the waitress pulls a dart-gun under the cloth napkin at her hand and fires through the brief security hole at the gaping mouth that the discovery caused.

Zero seconds.

For here on the spectacle unraveled itself out as the big mouthed fool's throat tighten and swells, he tries to cough but started shocking and foaming, with his eyes threatening to pop out as the subsequent thrashing and mayhem resembles Théodeer Géricault's 'The Raft of the Medusa', but with panicking brutes gun pointing all around that then got stomped by the rage of the morbidly obese ungulate. He fell to his paws like an animal and continued to wreck havoc over three more tables in his agony, until he collapsed. Heavenly panting not for breath but for a faint wheeze that finally sealed his fate.

Meanwhile the pig or whatever it was that dare to strangle me (with its disgusting filthy raspy fur-less hoofs, ugh! just remembering makes wanna puke)... not really noticing the moment I cut off his paw and stabbed him between the fifth and sixth rib, just at the trunk of his left bronchus with his own big macho knife that Fortuna placed on my sight and grasp. It's just to good to see the light vanishing from a mammal's eyes, but a large mammal stomping everything on his way it was already rare sight in our times, so a little push did the rest.

And with a perfectly job done, its time for my gracious escapade and back to my love, its been almost 173 minutes since I check up on you and I worry this twisted city is back at bulling or slut-luring you.

And at the first step I trip with my own feet (stupid me, must be the thrill of a new kind of kill). And its not until much latter that I'm available to process the thing that caught my eye then, on the floor, behind the feet of fleeing mammals and under the protection of chairs, hidden under a table I saw a muscular yet feminine gray figure covering a handsome red trembling bushy tail and frighten green eyes.

No. It couldn't be.

And after checking the GPS-tracking troyan I installed on your phone and near breaking my head against the keyboard at the assistant mayor's office trying figuring out how to follow you around on the city's traffic cameras, what I saw was undeniable.

I saw you enter the same restaurant, handed by that pompous bitch. Looking so handsome (FOR HER!) in one of your fancy suits.

You were having a date with a gorgeous Wallaby. A date with another female. A romantic date with another female. She was usurping MY place, PROTECTING you, STEALING YOU FROM ME.

I can't, I wont let it happen.


	4. The Intruder, part 1

\--------The intruder

Her name was Robyn T. Papunya a Nail-tail Wallaby, born in northern Outback Island a relatively small district in the Zootopia bay, at the age of 42 she had archived way more status and power that any other mammal in the Macropodidae familae (that is, generally speaking, Kangaroos).

She was founder member and/or manager of several foundings and charity movements and institutions, working primarily whit children in dire situations, LGBTTIE+ community, and mentally ill mammals. Officially, her sizable fortune came from excellently well paid out investments in real state and mining that in turn, were originally funded by the money won from three consecutive boxing championships.

But unofficially; arranged fights, pelt traffic and money laundry for the Big family and top notch politicians, were in fact her goose of golden eggs.

She obtained all this by herself, to provide for her indebted parents, and those for which her philanthropy acts were aimed. But specially for her three year old son and her much younger loving husband.

Today unlike most of days she been entertained longer than usual on her vintage office in savanna central. Dressed on a business suit that fit with the white and black stripes running down her neck.

"I'm sorry honey, something came up and I wont make it to home in time, please kiss Carl good night for me." She voiced her regret though the phone.

<Don't worry babe, you know I can handle. By the way he wants to say hello.>

<Mommy eat all the penis.> The tender tone of her kit made some of her features soften albeit a little confused.

"What did he say?"

<He means peanuts, I told him there were no more peanuts and she came with the idea you eat them all> The explanation came between laughter on one side, but not so much on the other.

"I'm missing so much of him. I love you my baby Carl."

<Miss you Mommy.>

<Don't worry babe, I understand. And I love you too>

And after some silliness that only parents show to their offspring and some stubborn micromanaging of their day, she apologized yet again to her husband, who had taken the roll of housewife and romantic lover. She is glad to found true love in the form of another species (Jonh SanJoaquin, former fashion model, 35 years old, Kit Fox) even when he doesn't always satisfy some of her more physical needs which she takes care other ways (like when she tries to steal someone else fox). Still, she loves him.

The phone call is ended and she extended her break a little longer to finish off another cigarette.

This day was been extenuating to certain degree for her, the police had busted one of her fur shipments and she is left with little time to warp around the loose ends that connect her to the smuggling.

Then the ringtone of her secret desk phone pulled her out of her ravine. "That better be good news." She sets back to her pouting mode from before.

It was her accountant (Lic. James Clopperstone, Mountain Zebra, 49 years old) informing her of suspicious movements in her over seas accounts making the bank froze said accounts, to avoid hint the ZBI or Interpol of any illegal activities. And after a moment of confusion (one could tell by how forced her response was, she was not pleased, not one bit. And yet it's only the start of a long night).

"...I need to get to that money, if Mr. Big finds out, He'll ice us both, limb by limb until we gets what is his." She finished her ramblings by slamming the phone in frustration.

After sixty seven minutes of furiously dialing, shouting, typing and waiting (accompanied by her favorite coffee), it finally seems like her cover up was done and her accounts were to be reestablished within the next 24 hours. She let herself drop in her custom-species chair, sighing hard to vent out her wearing.

She Pulled out a file from one of her desk drawers, it read N.P.W on the side and containing a picture of certain journalist fox and some typewritten documents, surely a report made by a private investigator (she was spying on her next conquer, of course). Then she just sat blankly staring at some far away place, as if pondering something.

"...That Wilde fox. Mmnh... He does have a skilled tongue." The tip of her inner monologue came out along fumes of smoke and a coy smile highlighting the crowfeet wrinkles at the corner of her gray eyes (she surely thinking in deviants ways to corrupt the unsuspecting fox).

It would be just too easy for someone to sneak up on her and stab her 27 times on the chest, just too easy, wouldn't it?

Once again Robyn was interrupted by the ringtone of her phone. But the voice that answered wasn't any she knew.

"You better check your e-mail." The threatening voice requested before hanging up, this was something she did know, expected even. Thus she prepared herself for whatever con or leverage were tried to pull on her, as well as a list of probable perps.

The newest e-mail was an invitation by an obviously fake account to a live conference call.

Upon accessing the link she saw the low-res image of a living room with a couple of figures siting in front of the tv. The lay out and furniture seemed familiar, very familiar. It took her almost 53 seconds to realize that the figures were her parents in their living room at Out-back island (Robert and Martha Papunya, Nail-tail Wallabies, 79 & 78 years old, retired).

Her knowledge of extortion quickly made her reach her phone to contact her old flocks and confirm if they were all rigth.

But before they could respond a odd movement from one of the figures caught her eye. There was no sound feed but the expressions of panic and pain told the tale. Soon her father was on the ground holding his chest and her mother hysterically tried to pull him up on his feet to no avail. He was having a heart attack.

Before a proper reaction could be made. A couple of paramedics interrupted the scene pulling off her mother and attending the suffering patriarch (coincidentally, just in time).

The phone on her paw was still ringing when she realized what was going on, it dawn on her like an ascending tide tightening fiery at her chest. Such impression made her ignore her mother's voice when the call was answered.

<Robyn! ROBYN!>

"Hello, mom...?" What ever she tried to say was interrupted by her mother's hysteria.

<Robyn, its your father, he had a heart attack!> She manage to pull through her sobbing.

"Mama, it's okay go to him. I'll meet you at the hospital". (Would she?)

In her frantic hopping race to the elevator and then in to her Lamboarghini, the Jill did not take notice of the shifting shadows that stalked after her.

Soon after she was close to the tunnel that connects Zootopia's mainland to the outback island when yet another phone call came banging on her cars stereo. It was one of Mr. Big's middle-mammals informing her that the stew himself wanted a word with her (something she could not decline), so she pulled over and prepared to address the mob boss (Vito Andolini Big, Arctic Shrew, 64 years old, head of the Big family, business owner and needless to say a very dangerous mammal).

She may have thought that this was not a coincidence, that her father's sudden illness and, her banking and illegal problems were all related to the crime boss, like some sort of message of what he could do if she failed the 'family' (But she would be wrong).

<Robyn dear, are you sure this line is secure?> He sounded concern, a bad sing for sure, but she had put a sizable inversion to keep her privacy.

"Yes Sir, it is. And please let me assure you that our compact is..."

<That is not the motive of my call.> He interrupted her, and she knew better that opposing with this powerful mammal.

<This is an urgent matter so I'll be blunt. I hold you dear, for your... services to the family, that is why I feel obliged, to give you this warning.>

Again she though she knew what he was talking about.

<Someone, has put you on a hit list. And the job has been taken by 'Cleaner'... The only thing you can do now, is run. Robyn, take what you can and leave Zootopia.>

"But Mr. Big, Sir, What about our business?" Robyn made a appreciable effort to control her frighten thumping feet, she knew she was needed, and could not processes the thought that she was been let go.

<Do not worry about our business, when you are safe I'll send someone.>

The call ended I she still was holding thigh on the steering wheel. The cogs in her mind grinding forcefully at the incoherence of this all. If Big wanted her dead she would be already, if their agreement was no more he wouldn't be sending someone to collect, he needed her for money laundry. This was not some sort of message warning her of what failure awaited, he wouldn't tell her to leave if so.

Something above all this make her to decide her next move, she took a left turn instead of going into the tunnel. The so call 'Cleaner' was a hitmammal of the clandestine world, known for killing his targets without anyone notice of his presence, leaving nor a trace or scent trail (she may even realise that not long ago she witnessed 'his' jobs at a local restaurant). And if someone as Mr. Big didn't know why she was being targeted then who could have? Just who or why? (Little did she know that her offense was of the worst kind and she was bound to get a proper punishment).

Another frantic race to her penthouse at the top trees of the rain-forest district, resulted in shock and uncertainty when she found her crying son at the entrance's footsteps.

Picking her offspring up and into her pouch silencing him into sobs. Robyn entered fearfully but ready to fight, making small jumps to dodge the wreckage of furniture and whatnot spread all over the place, expecting to find the intruder that caused it.

Instead, she found her husband knocked out on the living room's floor reeking of alcohol, and once again her hearth beat changed, from frighten to baffled to frustrated. What may she be thinking? Noting pleasant for sure.

"Jonh! Jonh! Wake up, What the hell happen!?" She asked but she should have know, after all this was her own doing.

After some pathetic attempts to drive the stupor off her drunken husband, she went up stairs probably to grab what ever she could because 17 minutes later she came back carrying a heavy loaded suitcase, then lifted the drunken mammal up and with heavy jumps made her way back into her sports car.

Up above covered by the cloak of night, a unnaturally twisting figure oversaw their departure and perhaps the foolish Jill noticed this, because she panicky floored the gas, accelerating her way out the city.


	5. The Intruder, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To day's image is posted with permision of its autor Alec8ter:  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/34604865/

... part 2.

It would have been the perfect ending, but sometimes stupidity drives the actions of mammals and well, other not mind-flushed mammals have to react accordingly.

After a couple of days Robyn dare to show herself (albeit somewhat disguised even though she didn't mask her voice) entering an abandoned subway station on the outskirts of savanna district, where she meet up with the hench-mammal of certain little lamb.

Her appearance was no longer that of a executive, she fashion deep eye bags and dry up tears, unkempt fur as well as some bruises and scratches here and there. All under a oversize hoody, while the interview mammal (Doug Ramses, Sheep, 30-37, PhD. in Organic Chemistry, Sheepish Supremacist) who wore a lab coat, rubber globes caring greenhouse lanterns and polarized goggles over head.

"... No, I wont." The ram point at the ground to emphasize his statement.

"Come on, at least let me talk to her. You know she owns me."

"Look I have a lot of work to do, with out you showing up for a suicide mission." He rebuted with out giving her a chance to explain herself. "Don't give me that look, you know it is."

"There must be something she can do."

"Well, she did left instructions regarding you, but things have changed, and I think the least I can do is call her and see what she has to say."

After a call that sounded much one sided, the horned mammal came out again from the subway car, carrying a paint-ball gun.

"She said no. But I think this may help." He said with a wicked smile and threw a card with some ramblings at her. "Now get the rut out here." Pointing the gun at her and making her go through the tunnels, giving her directions in order to avoid coming out by the same entrance.

She came out by a mammal-hole on some alley and then made her way avoiding main streets and side walks when she could, until she found herself on Caravan Street a collection of buildings shaped like natural dessert rocky pillar formations.

Robyn entered one of those and went up to the ceiling (what could she be hopping to get out of this?)

Then she just waited, anxiously looking around, hopping in place, her worry increasing as the sun settled over Zootopia's skyscrapers, and perhaps was about to leave when the only door to the roof opened with a creak.

A brown coyote on a gray jump suit, standed and nodded at her.

"Mr. Wile?"

Another nod.

"Someone is hunting me, and I have lots of money and..."

He interrupted her by rising up a paw and then making a sing for 'give'.

Robyn pulled out her pocket a wad of unmarked rodent-size bills and trow it at his open paw.

"Please, I'll give you more if you do help me!"

He sniffed the money and with the last of twilight he turned around and shut the door.

She stayed there for a few moments just contemplating at the closed entrance, unsure of what to do, or maybe thinking what a bad idea this was (what guarantee could she have that the sheep had not betrayed her? Poor dumb Robyn).

The door opened again and the hitmammal turn bodyguard hand her a note to which she replied with a nod, imitating his silent demeanor. The canid proceed to search her, finding a spy bugger hidden on the back of her hoody and proceed to smash it (not that it matter much anymore).

His nostrils flared again and pulling out a gun ( _Browning .22 LR Buckmark_ semi-auto long range pistol) he shot to the window of a near building up above.

This startled Robyn who resisted when 'Mr, Wile' shoved her down for cover but a second bang, this time coming from the now broken window and the following frightening buzzing passing somewhere close by (too close), convinced her to lay flat on the roof floor.

Half a round went out the Coyote's magazine (and a couple of high caliber sniper shots in retribution) as well as a three of blinding flares and high-pitch tone weaponized speakers, that help them make way to the fire escape and out of the line of fire, from there they descended two floors to an archway that extended to the next fake-natural pillar-building.

Robyn surprisingly had kept a stoic behavior up to this point, well in comparison with others on similar circumstances, and yet, she was so hesitant to ride on the just hook-gunned zip line as his protector indicated. It became clear that she was coming to her limit, but a encouraging bullet scraping the very fur between her ears created an increase in urgency and panic that dissolved her doubts.

Mr. Wile couldn't warn her about carrying too much momentum into the trolley, she rushed her sliding over a steel cable that extended into a safe house carved on wall of the precipice, inaccessible by any other way, it was a safe heaven for Robyn. In the haste of the moment he launch himself to try and catch her (yet another mistake).

It must have pained that she had time to realize that salvation was in paw reach, when the loud banging firing reverberate along the zip line managing to cut it, sending them both to a 328 feet fall to the street bellow.

Maybe she could even hear the "Whoops" that the shooter ironically say to it self. And imagining it's sweating face and the twisted joy, surprise and expectation that it's out of mind aim had caused.*

Perhaps she did see all this, when she spotted her murderer on her free fall as everything was taken from her. Perhaps she then knew the how's and the why's. Just perhaps...

Mr. Wile even tried to reach her in their dive, in some desperate attempt to save them both, and if he had another gadget under his sleeve it made no difference, because her pathetic screaming and fighting and scraping at him null their little chance of salvation.

The the cartoonish fall was cut a little shorter by a giraffe size vehicle set in place by serendipity.

Over the wreck Robyn may have thought that she was death, because it took her a moment too long to realize that she was covered by the other mammal's pulped flesh.

And so, another mark was added to the counting in the murder's rifle (Wile E. Coyote, Coyote, 20's or 30's, hunter/hitmammal, deceased by trying to sell protection to who he shouldn't have).

Hysterically she screamed after hearing the maniacal laugh that rebuked on the walls around, it was too comical not to do so, and so she did join the insane laughing.

Soon after the maddening cackle was interrupted by police sirens approaching and some sort of panic urged the gray wallaby Jill to seek protection in the law enforcers (what a fool, she just wouldn't get that her fate was sealed). And as soon as the couple of wolf and tigress officers set foot on the asphalt they were shoot down, dropping limp, spraying crimson across the floor.

"See? That’s what happens to any mammal that comes near you, just ends up hurt like that." At the entrance of a alley, to which the Jill turned and saw a small hooded figure carrying a long riffle on its back and a handgun at paw, for a second too long she think she saw something reminiscent of cosmic horrors bellow the cross-eyed black mask.

Finally Robyn was getting the idea that in a city of millions, she was alone.

"What!? Who are you?" Her frustration turned to annoyance. "Who is it? Who sent you? Was it the mobs or the mafia, or sheep?" Then her annoyance to anger "ANSWER ME!!".

Yet her naive questions where met with a "Gosh, you are way dumber that I though." And another psychotic cackle.

Making Robyn's anger explode as her paw found the half used weapon in some of the remains that it's previous owner left scattered all around. Screaming and shooting all the five bullets that seemingly should have hit its target, but instead ricocheted back to her, in the instant latter that she realized the mag was empty the pain hit her as well, from scratches on her shoulder and ear, and then more yelling from said pain.

"RUT YOU!!! Rut you all to HELL!"

But her crying was interrupted yet again by her predator. "Poor little Robyn and her pity little problems, she abuses everyone around and then blames them for what she harvest." This time the sing sung words came from an uncomfortably close distance.

And the Jill's response to this was of course more shouting "Leave me ALONE!" accompanied by a low punch with both her fist that were met with the hard pavement, making her cry again.

Robyn looked up finding the masked and hooded creature jiggling at her pain, and tried to hit it with all her strength only to miss yet again, falling and hurting her snout.

Stubbornly she continued in this fashion, hopping after this ghost or shadow that refused to be even touch.

By the 13th try and fail her knuckles and feet felt numb from hitting trash containers, and brick walls. When a sweet voice pull her from the rage.

"Mommy, what awe you dowing?"

She turned to envision her little Joy on the arms of a brownish familiar silhouette albeit with a swollen eye. "How could you do that? How could you?" His voice was with resentment and forced coldness. "I'm taking her away from you."

"Jonh wait! I'm sorry don't leave me, please! JONH, CARL!!!"

But he turned and kept on walking while disappearing out of thin air with her child.

"I can't Jonh, with out you I can't." Robyn sobbed letting herself fall.

"See? I told you." This mocking crooning make Robyn realise that she was perhaps fighting at shadows and loosing her mind. This thought alone terrify her down to the core of her very mind. And it was that same core that decided that she could only run.

The subsequent persecution across back streets, over footbridges, below underpasses and even into subways tunnels, was yet another pathetic attempt to make her chaser loose on her track.

She was no longer being followed by a mammal nor a monster but by the strongest force there is, the power of love.

Robyn in her out of mind state was constantly looking back and forward at the masked figure that was cutting her off before every time she could contact with innocent pedestrians (to protect them from her spoiling). Increasing the Jill's paranoia by adding slashes to her ankles that for her seemed to come from impossible ways.

The persecution came into the southern industrial harbor of savanna central running through maze-like corridors between hangars that felt uncanny empty without its usual daylight bustle, every thing was distorted, out of place, contradicting Robyn's memory, making her run back and forward looking for something she knew it was there but not where it suppose to be.

"Please be there, Please wait for me Jo, I'm sorry, don't take my Carl away, don't leave me." The Wallaby Jill repeated to her self between animalistic clicking noises.

When she finally arrived to her shipping container turn hide out, Robyn hasten is opening making a b-line towards the back, where her still unconscious and tied husband fashioned some half-cured bruises and a black eye.

Accompanied by lame sorry excuses she hastily picked up what she could, while her foot thumping became erratic. "Please forgive me, I... I don't know what came over me, what is happening to me. But 'it' is coming, to take you away from me. No, no I got let it, I rather die".

"Do not worry, you wont". There it was or rather she, no longer blurry or twisted by shades. A gray rabbit doe piercing her with its demented stare of shining purple eyes. And of course a shining knife blade.

"Fiend, monster! Leave them, it's me who you want!".

"Oh really? Then make me".

Launching the first thing she had at paw, she saw how the demented bunny actually evaded the trow instead of just pass trough its frame. This prompted Robyn to try and hit her with a double high kick that landed on Judy's head and, when Robyn recoiled from the jump her persecutor just standed there uncaring for the stream of blood running down her forehead.

"Is that all you got? You old hag, you can't protect him, you can't take him from me, you are nothing. He is mine. My fox! My Nick!"

"Nick? What you're talking about?" At last she got what this was all about. "You...you are that rabbit, that rabbit that follows Wilde around!".

"Don’t you dare say his name!". This came along with a slashing cut to the Jill's face.

"I don't care about him!". Robyn sensed how this topic affected her persecutor and before this lapsus of sanity were to vanish, she use it in a effort to get the upper paw. "Screw your DAMN, FUCKING, Nicholas Wilde!!". And she launch herself at the psycho rabbit, in an all or noting attack.

*CRUNCH*.

A powerful kick to the Jill's abdomen made her bend over, and hold on to her pouch as a limp gut like figure slide out of it.

"No... nononononononono". (Was she so vile as to bring her kit into a death match?) But in her demented frighten state Robyn mistook her son for a stuffed doll. Still a harrowing scream was expel, that wasn't enough to express her pain but only to deafen both females "My baby joey, my baby Carl, nonononono." And again and again...

"It is your fault. As I told you, you spoil, everything."

She was not longer Robyn Papunya but a broken mind mammal stinking of rotten blood. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was my fault. It was all my fault. Everything would be all right. Yes, mommy will make you a nice and warm soup and everything would be all right, I'll make it right". She grunted, shirred and clicked more than talking, desperately trying to bring back life to her kid's toy, no longer putting attention to the world around her.

With a condescending stare Judy regarded at her thinking that she finally archived her objective, protecting her fox without the need for killing.


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The image shared in this chapter is with its autor's permision:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/inkyfrog

BONUS CHAPTER

\------The Date

<Riiing. Riiing. Riiing.> <Alo?>

"Hey ummm... Nick? It's Judy, the pass-on-info Bunny Doe, remember me? jeje". I can't believe I'm finally asking him out for a date, remember Judy 'male foxes wait for the female to make the first move'. Okay, you practiced for this moment for months, you can do it.

<Judy? I don't recall meeting any Bunny named Judy> What? No, don't tell me I've been hallucinating all of what we had lived together and...

"Ummm... I...sor..." Nick I can't, why are my eyes dropping tears? Why? I can't, I...

<Relax fluff I know its you. It's just a little joke, see?> What...?

"A joke? Jejeje, it's funny right? Jeje"

<It's okay Carrots, if you don't think it was funny I won't do it again. And I'm sorry, can you forgive me?>

That _was_ a cruel joke Nick, but because it was you I can even learn to forgive you and... I'm just so glad you aren't just a dream of mine. "It, it is fine. Jeje. Whats a little banter between friends, right?"

<No, I don't think you should be right with it, and I should make it up to you, what about a going out with the handsomest fox in town?>

You mean like a date for real? Like courting mammals date? That kind of date? Only you and me? "A d-date?" I'm stuttering, come on girl you can do it. "I... I don't date no fox I haven't met, but if you... recommend him I think I'll make an exception?"

<Atta girl! Now you are getting the hang of it.>

Quick Judy now is your chance. "Tomorrow at six in the ZU amphitheater on savanna central park? There is an exhibition of forbidden horror movies and... umm yes?"

<Six thirty and only if you then take me to dinner.> Of course you leave work a six and need some time to get extra sexy for... _sexy Nick_ for me! Oh God! I can't believe it.

"Nothing would make me happier."

<Then is a _date_ >. He said it!

"Yes. I'll see you on our _date_." It's happening! it's happening!

<Sure fluff. Now, let me hang up, before my boss evolves laser cannons out of her eyes and bore holes on my favorite shirt.>

"Who cares about your boss, I got a _date_ with you!" A real date with you, and you calling it a date, with you wanting to date me!!

<Then I'll see you then. Bye bye Cotton Tail.><Beeeeeee...>

My cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling. Should I wear something nicer? I'll have to see what Nick's gets for our _date_. I can't stop jiggling. And what should I do to make you boss to leave you alone? More psychotropics? Or maybe make her focus on her own damn life? I can't wait for my Nick to get home and I should make everything ready and clean my self out of this pulp and...

...

Calm your self down Judy, calm your self, he is still on time, it's just a train delay. But just look at him so relaxed and undisturbed, how he does that? Even when he is curved down fixated on his phone he looks so handsome with his brown slacks, velvet jacket and white shirt. I'm relieved to had packed enough outfits (that I had to buy in advance for this date and get advise on internet of what will match with his) a purple black short over transparent lace purple skirt, and cream blouse, not too daring not too saint, albeit something nicer underneath just in case _my Nick_ gets lucky.

I had to get dress on the vent tube of your work place and style my fur, some light make-up (I've never been good at it, but I hope you like it) and lilac scent perfume (I know you like them). I barely catched up with you boarding on the next subway wagon.

I follow you at the right distance as you make your way to our meeting spot (I have to make sure you don't get lost and no one bothers you). And, there you are, such a good boy! Now remember Judy make yourself more interesting by making him wait, umm 15 minutes would be okay? ...Make it ten.

After five minutes and forty seven seconds it was just to much. I put my field glasses on my purse and I came out of my hide out, walking straight to where you patiently wait for me. I love you so much Nick, it pains me that I have to wait to tell you, but I will.

As I navigate the crowd I try to keep my eyes on you and catch the first glance you give at me, at how hard I worked to make myself attractive, and luckily make you fall for me as I am for you.

And when I make it to the right place, you are no longer there. What the fluff? He was here just a moment ago, I look around for you but there is just too many...

"You look nice." I Turn around to see My beautiful Fox standing just out of reach, with his smug smile and his charming green eyes. He said he likes how I look!

"Thanks to you...em I mean, you too." I notice a bouquet of Dandelions on your paw and...

"For you." What? Flowers? For me!?

"You don't need to buy me flowers, I..." Simply being with you is all that I need.

"I insist". Nick, you make me feel so special.

"Thanks, they are my favorite." But you knew that, don't you? You have me well figured out.

"That's a coincidence, it was all the seller had." You meant that flowers cart at 37 feet towards the main exit? I saw he clearly had more bouquets, he wouldn't sell you one of the others because of your species? What a bigot, I'll show him... "So Carrots, you said something about horror art cinema?"

"Oh! yes the movie. It's called 'A Cervian Film'. It's been banned in Zootopia for six years and you can only find it whit twenty minutes missing on the internet. But it be shown tonight only and I got tickets for it!" You don't need to know how I 'got' them. But I'm so exited to see this with you, to show you something I like.

"Sounds splendid. Would you show me the way?" Remember Judy 'Male foxes are attracted to strong and leading females'. You have to show him confidence.

"Yeah, come on!"

I stuttered at the tickets-hare and couldn't stop trembling and sweating, until we made it to our seats on the smaller mammal section, but I need to be brave for you

The movie was nice, but the best part of it all was that you held on my hand (just for the briefest moment). You did it when you flinched, where you scared? After all it was on the part where the just-born elk is raped (on-screen on this version!). Feeling your larger paw on mine, your rough raspy pawpads on my soft and short fur, so warm and strong (it almost pains me how little it lasted). Please Nick touch me more! I'm so ready for you to mark me as yours.

...

After a much needed stop at the restrooms a little longer that usual for me, as I had to change my panties. And some physical relief, or I wouldn't be able to control myself and launch-nail myself on you. I manage to finish my business, even when I thought I was going to get caught by a disturbingly prying martel, at the moment I was calling your name! (a single stab at her ears would erase what she heard). And after the normal lapsus of recovery I found myself cleaning in the sink, some musk-away and resetting my fur was needed to keep you as enchanted as before.

I noticed I was feeling much more calm.

When I found you outside, you didn't made any commentary on my delay (always a charming prince, _my prince!_ ), just told me you called for a zUber.

I notice you were a little bored, or perhaps preoccupied. Should I start a conversation? How do I do that? I hate small talk, I've never been good at it. Maybe see what he thinks about the movie? You where so brave, most of mammals wouldn't endure a picture like this, was holding my hand such a great support for you? You know that's exactly how I feel about you?

"Umm, Nick? What do you... did you like it? The movie I mean." As you regarded me I saw my reflect in your loving emerald eyes, you make me feel like a princess, _your princess_ , and it almost left me speechless.

"Well Fluff I must say that was something else". I know right, it was awesome! I was hopping you like it, just like in my fiction novel were you are just like me, and we dispose of those who hit on the other. "But I did not expect you to start munching on your flowers, I guess that's a part of being a cute bunny like yourself."

Then you poked my nose with just the tip of you claw, and it just would stop twitching. You think I'm _cute_? I started to blush and cover my eyes sheepishly, Nick I can't wait for you to take me to your home. Our home.

"Stop it you...!" I threw a light punch at your shoulder, and just realized what I did and how you yelped. And I can't believe I just hurt you, What have I done?

"Nick, sorry I'm so sorry, are you hurt, please forgive me!" Please don't leave. I'll do anything for you!

"It's okay Flower-Breath, just don't get too exited. You pack quite the punch don't you."

I have to keep in mind that although you are well fit, your pain resistance is not as high as mine, and am I getting wet again by thinking of hurting you? No Judy don't, do not think like that, you'll make him hate you, and he'll run away from you and, why am I like this?

"I know you bunnies are a little sensitive about the c-word, I was just tasting the waters, sorry."

"No Nick, no one should treat you that way, and I..." I like when you call me cute. "and I... I have to tell you something import..." I must warn you about me.

But I was interrupted by the zUber calling for us.

We entered and the middle age porcupine driver, minded a look at us. He made some small talk, but in a rather mean way? (I could plant some drugs and tell on the cops, or maybe cut his breaks. Uggh it was way more easy when I just had to follow and stab!). But you deescalated the situation by somehow knowing this mammal via connections with others, when you were a rug seller!? (Another new thing I didn't know about you!) Nick you are awesome. All the while I kept quiet as we were drove around, and he even dare to ask for your number with the pretension of buying some pursian carpets (I'll be the one to see if that’s true).

...

Then we arrived at the omnivore restaurant you found while looking for a place to take me. Although I wouldn't mind if you were to take me to the meat black market, I always wanted to see you eat meat, I mean _real_ meat. I could even try it myself, you know, to make you feel comfortable with it, just saying.

Some species of Opossum waitress (keep your eyes off my fox!), guided us to the table you reserved (I'm so lucky to be the love interest of such a smart and provident fox like you).

You then pulled the chair for me to sit. "What a gentle-mammal." Oh, I'm gonna give you the best laid of your life! (Did I sound flirty enough?).

"What can I say, mamma Wilde didn't raise no tramp." Yes, your mother. I guess we'll see about, that woman, later.

"I'll like you even if you were." Did I said like? "Like you like friends!" No Judy, what are you doing? But I do like him, but not like friends, but I was supposed not to rush things. Shush he saying something.

"Well I surely be living on the streets if weren't for the tips on the maulings you and others been so kind as to pass on to me". Much of those others are also me, because I just can't be that obvious.

"I just want to make you know, because..." I love you so much, and I can't stand that anyone getting to you. "...you always write the truth, and I mean people needs to know." Needs to know not to mess with my Fox.

We made a little pause on our conversation as your blue berry pie and cherry cappuccino arrived, accompanied by my germinated soybean and cucumber panini and lemon water. You ask me how was mine so I ask you about yours, even if I don't get truly hungry that too often I had to keep appearances for you.

Some minutes latter (how fast time passes when I'm really with you!) you excused your self to the restroom, and when your brushy dark tail (I can wait my mark it as mine, I know, I know, I have to wait because 'Foxes are very protective of their sensible tails') disappeared behind a corner, couldn't help but notice all the looks I was given (as if I was conceal in a tunnel vision and suddenly it was extended to encompass everything on the room). I couldn't figure them, all talking at the same time but I know they where looking at me (and I think I heard the word 'bunny' thrown around), were they disgusted? concern? amused? cringed? That a fox and a bunny would date? Couldn't they see love for what it really is?

My paw found its way to one of the butterfly knifes I kept on my purse (this thing is turning convenient). Why can't they mind their own business!? It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of them, just a poke at the back of their necks or a slash on their throats. I will have to start with the pack of wolves two tables away, they are the biggest treat, then there is the couple of pigs, the stoat and opossum waiters and the single black bear by the entrance. I would have to jump on the walls and ceiling to prevent any of them from catching me, seven poisonous trowing knifes would help me with most of them, and those who can make it out wouldn't be forgotten by my photographic memory.*

...

"Hey Twitchy Ears, are you ready to go?" What was I thinking? Nick is HERE, I could have put him on danger!

"What? Yeah I just was... enjoying the music."

" _The Pawlice, Every breath you take_. I Didn't know you were into 80's songs." Actually I do enjoy this song, is as if it were about me and you.

♪ _Every move you make, every step you take_ _. I'll be_ _watching_ _you_ _♪♪_

"I just, I thing it's lovely." I said while standing and leaving more than enough to cover the bill.

"A little creepy, but romantic in some way I guess." Romantic? You do like what I do to be close to you and keep you safe.

"Any way, I meant to ask you about the ear piercing."

"The what? Oh yes. You know sometimes I have this... sudden impulses and I, well this time was a ear expansor, jeje." That I needed to cover the hole that Wallaby fool did while thinking a happy trigger of her self. "That reminds me, you article about the shooting on Sahara Square was on point, the way you recreate the event is more immersive than any other news."

"Curious that a ‘perforation’ reminds you of that." The way you said it whit those foxy suspicious eyes, as captivating as thrilling.

"Well, you know, I read it while waiting for it." We keep on talking as we walked out side (just like couples do!).

"I see. And yes I have those guys spinning after their tails trying to reach my level, if I do say myself." Yes Nick, you are perfect. "But it is you to who I must thank, just as I said." I know you'll be happy about what I've done, and without killing just as you ask (well except for that Coyote, but he was a professional collateral, so it must be okay). "*Sigh* This City is turning crazier with every passing week."

"I know right?" I do hate this city. I looked at it as we walk along a river-side at the frontier between savanna and rain-forest districts. I do hate it's inhabitants. You know I would burn it to the ground? If something were to happen to you. I'll Burn it and myself. "Have they found the unidentified mammal yet?"

"Didn't you hear? It was Robyn Papunya."

"Who?" I know everything about Robyn Fucking Papunya, she will never bother you again.

"You know, the Wallaby philanthropist. She was found wandering aimlessly just upstream." So that became of that? Good.

"Yeah I think I heard about that." And much more.

"Turns out she went all coo-coo."

"Is that so?" I barely can keep my smile from rising.

"She knocked out cold her husband, drugged and tied him and her son. Police found them, but she thinks she killed them and talks about living shadows and what not. Talk about crazy right?"

"Yeah a total nutcase, Jeje." Can we please stop talking about her? It pisses me off, how she had it all but still wanted more, that was her ruin.

"You know whats the weird part? I was interviewing her the other day."

"Interview?"

"I convinced her to pass to me on some evidence exposing connections between the government and the mammal traffic cartel!"

"Say what?"

"I don't know what happen to her, but it's a shame those bastards got away with it, so many missing mammals... Now rather that an exposure story it feels I'm writing her obituary." But she was rotten to the core, don't you see? That was a trick to get close to you, to flirt with you and cheat on her spouse and... "There is just fewer and fewer people like that, you know? That try to make the world a better place."

'Make the wold a better place'. Flashes of memories long forgotten, came back to stalk me.

...

"Hey Jude, this way." I zoned out again and was walking away, but you waited for me at start of the small mammals access to a stairway mounted over the twisting root of a gigantic tree and over the waterway.

"I want to show you something." Something? Like something special for you? I also want to show you all the places where I had protected you, and my trophy wall of the crimes I had avenged, and my true-self to you. But Judy you can't show him that, he'll hate you. Shut up, I can do it, I just need to make him _fall_ for me, and we'll be, that's all there is. That's all there is.

"Just don't leap in to the abyss, okay?"

"What you talking about Carrots? Come on." You said while cocking your head like you do (so _cute_!).

We climbed the steps and you took me into a cable car, that hanged graciously under the rain-forest canopy. And as we transverse it you standed at my side catching on the view as you tail waged lightly barely brushing my calfs (I'm so glad to have put on a skirt rather than trousers).

My beautiful, beautiful Fox, he looks so... Sad? He looks sad, doesn't he? Why is he sad? Is it... something I said?

"Nick... Why are you sad?"

"I not sad Carrots, rather homesick. This used to be my neighborhoods." I take a peek at it, not really seeing much beyond the never-ending rain but what I do see seems quaint and crammed of niche like boroughs nested on the three sides and on top of each other, giving off the classic favela look.

"Why don't you go then?"

"Can't."

"You don't have to be afraid, you know 'I remove obstacles'."

"It's not like that. It would hurt if I go, too many bad memories." I'll make them right, I'll pursue anyone that had hurt you and drive them insane.

"What happened? Who hurt you?"

"I rather not talk about it." What do I do? I can't force you to speak, can I? Please, Nick tell me what do I do, how can I make you happy again? "Can I tell you something?" What is it Nick? Please let me help you!

"Mhmm" I could only nod and gulp.

"When I was a kid I... I lost around fifty percent of my olfactory potential." I know, read your medical and dental records. "And because of that I have trouble figuring out people by scent alone." I feel like that too, and not just by scent (except with you of course). "To compensate I use my wits and experience, but for a long time it caused my a lot of trouble. And it hurt." If only I could protect you from any pain, maybe a elephant size flask and formaldye, but then I wouldn't read new stories from you, nor feel you soft tail brushing at my feel. "Sometimes I hurt back. I used to trick and hustle mammals, pull out barely legal cons and such. Later, I thought that working on press would be different, but it's just more of the same two-faced acting just to get 'The best story'."

"I think I understand." You saw me, for a instant you saw at me, and I, and I feel a deep connection forming with you. "It's like wearing a mask, and when you think you pull it off, there's nothing behind it." I made as if I pull out my home-made mask that I use on my... odd jobs. "Just a mask." Can you see me? Am I just a mask?

"You know as a fox I can tell you about wearing masks, and what really matters when getting close to someone is who they truly are. Authenticity, just like yourself."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well I can tell every time I see it in your eyes. I just look right inside, like an open book, you don’t mask your feelings. I like that a about you." Did you said you like me? "I see all your shyness, and awkwardness and how brave an frail and beautiful soul you have." Nick I've never been this happy. "But it also talks me about pain and hurt. Judy I see you." You said my name! You do see _me_! "I see you plead for help like if you were drowning. And maybe I can trow you a life saver but... Look I don't know what it is, but I been in similar places and what I do know, is that the only person that can pull you out is you. 'But help from others is a blessing', from your friends and family and doctors. Mine helped me, let me help you."

Some sort of fake memory assault me, you on a med coat handing me a pill, I don't know if it was a dream but it frighten me. Don't trust doctors Nick, they think they help you but there's a blindfold being put on them, and us.

I couldn't think straight after that. "I like you too." Did I just...?

"I know." I held your waist and you put your paws on my shoulders, I was about to kiss you, to feel you, this was it. "But it's not okay that I take advantage of you."

"Advantage? Nick I... I want you to..." But you put a finger over my snout, silencing me.

"I want it to, but your are emotionally vulnerable." Nick, how can you be so kind and cruel? "Besides I don't kiss on the first date." Come on Nick! I'm ready to go all the way, I been practicing I know I can take you whole even if you are much bigger.

"Playing h-hard to get?"

"Perhaps." What do I have to do? I this when I take you for me? I don't have any chloroform or tranquilizer darts with me. I could go get some and then come back, take you to my borough and keep you forever...

"Come on let me walk you home." To your home? To our home? You don't mean mine, do you? I don't have one outside of you. Just a pawfull of hideouts. And I can't show them to you now. I need to make... preparations.

"Well actually I have to go to work, and I left my motorcycle not so far away form the cafe of the other day, so why don't I accompany you instead."

"Sure Fluff, in times like this is dangerous to walk alone."

...

After a couple of transfers on the different means of transport harbored by the city, we made it to the doorstep of you apartment building.

We keep chatting all the while of course, well mostly you asked me questions about my youth (like my studies: electronics, informatics, combat, gymnastics, forensics and many others, most self-taught; my hometown: Bunny Borrow but I been living in Zootopia for a while; my ride: Kawaisaki Z800 and how thrilling is to dodge through traffic at 145 mph; how I get info on the killer: deep-webbing, radio police and rushing to crime scene), Obviously I had to keep some details hidden but, the important thing is that you are starting to know me.

"...So about the killer, I got something new, want to take a peek? You'll read about it on the morning anyways." You mean me? I haven't maul anyone in quiet a bit, well 167 hours to be precise. Maybe is one of my old works. Or... could they have found one of my old boroughs.

"Sure Slick." But I really would prefer you show me something else, like the red rocket you pack on your pants.

Instead you showed me some annotations, descriptions and a set of pictures of which only few make it into press (not that I couldn't see it by myself, but it is always better doing it with things at your side that just with you).

'Siberian weasel, single perforation on temporal bone, body found clogging sanitary waste pipes near Walnut st. Probable time of death: 20:00' It sound like me but it wasn't me. Right? I was with you at the time, right?

"Chilling isn't it? It happen not long after we left the park and also not that far away." Judy, didn't a weasel catch you masturbating at you Fox on the toilet? It could be her. No, but I would remember it, wouldn't I? ... "Turns out our crazy mammal is working double time, another random mauling in less than a week." You got it wrong Nick, this was not me.

"Too quick. Right? And is a different ah... changing his methods?" Maybe a copy-cat riding the wave of my success, making me LOOK BAD in front of My Nick.

"Nop, actually if anything he has become more refined..."

"I have to go."

"You sure you'll be okay?" I can't let this happen. If it's me then how could I protect you from myself?

"Yes, he must be satisfied at least for the night. And yeah, Bye bye."

"Please watch out for weirdos, Carrots." They are the ones that should watch out for me. "And call me when you get home." Judy, he cares about you, but do you really _care_ about him?

"I will." Can't believe this spoiled my chance with my Fox. I need to figure this out.

...


End file.
